Savior Rising: New Evil
by SupahBrony300
Summary: Derek & company return, with a new evil looking to turn them against each other, and to eventually take rule over Equestria and the surrounding kingdoms. New allies, unexpected alliances, and many kicks in the teeth. Rated M for language, themes, moar language, and epicness. Let the new age of writing begin!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow readers and authors. It is I, SupahBrony300. I am back in my hometown, ready to upload some shit!

Now for some news and junk.

I am currently working on several projects at once. Four of my own stories, including the sequel to Savior: Rising, as well as a collaboration project with Shadow Brony. I can't say for sure when everything will be uploaded, but the first chapter of Savior: Rising sequel will be posted here, after this A/N.

Another thing, I started a Facebook page. Fucking FR me you bastards! Look up Supah Brony, that is me in the uniform for the profile pic. Let's start our own group, and maybe even become a popular and well-known community within the Brony community. Those of you who join, please send me a message of who you are (your damn name on Fanfiction) so I know who the hell you are. Also tell your other Brony friends, and for the love of fucking God sub to my youtube channel: SupahBrony300. I will have vids soon.

Love and Tolerate, when applicable.

Carry on!


	2. Begining, again

**ERMAHGERD**

**Ok so yeah.**

**.**

**.**

Ponies lined the streets as a small convoy passed through town. A small group of soldiers had just returned from an important mission. The convoy consisted of five HMMWV's (Humvee's). The guntrucks progressed through town and entered the large Fort Noble. Many more ponies waited inside. The HMMWVs came to a stop, and the troops exited. Amongst the troops was Derek.

"DEREK!" Screamed a hyper voice. Derek removed his helmet (which he had changed to Master Chief's Halo 4 armor) and waved to the voice, which turned out to be Pinkie Pie. The others were there as well, including Red and Dan.

"How'd it go battle*?" Red asked as he bro fisted Derek.

"Fine. I had to resort to….. aggressive negotiations." Derek mumbled.

"How so?" Dan inquired.

"Well, they wouldn't let us into the castle to talk and they wouldn't let us leave the city, so I kicked in the castle doors and had a nice little talk with the King." Derek laughed.

"Jesus Christ guy!" Red said.

"Don't worry, the guards were too afraid to do anything."

"So what, the Griffons are laying off?" Dan asked.

"For now. Their King was eager to make a deal when a large armored beast kicked his door down."

"Derek!" yelled another voice. Derek barely had time to look before a rainbow blur slammed into him, knocking him off balance for a moment.

"Sup Dash!" He greeted as he hugged his wife.

"How'd it go?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she let go.

"Fine, but I think the King may have sharted when his big metal doors got kicked across his throne room." Derek said, causing Dan and Red to start laughing.

"Alright you two, calm down. I'm going to ground my gear back at my crib and I'll meet you at the bar." Derek said. Red and Dan nodded and walked to their own vehicles and drove off. Derek looked to Rainbow Dash and pointed up. RD looked at him and smiled as she got in a playful pouncing pose. They simultaneously launched into the air.

They soared through the sky together, weaving and maneuvering around clouds. Eventually, they arrived at their house.

"Alright, I'm going to put my stuff away and go out with the guys, and then I'll be back so we can have some together time." Derek said.

"Oh yeah. We'll have some grade A together time." Rainbow Dash cooed in a suggestive tone. Derek shook his head and chuckled. He was finally immune to her craziness. Well, mostly.

"Alright, I'm going now!" Derek called as he waved and walked out the door. He walked over to the bar, which was a regular chill spot for him and his two battles. They even had a reserved spot in the bar.

"Derek! How'd the mission go?" Asked the bartender, who had the name Shotglass.

"I went alright. Dan and Red here yet?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, in the usual spot." Shotglass answered as he pointed to the back of the building. Derek nodded and walked to the back table, where Dan and Red were sitting.

"Hey Derek! Wassup?" Red greeted.

"Not much. How's being on leave for two weeks?" Derek asked.

"Fucking boring." Dan grumbled.

"Oh calm your boner, you only have tomorrow left." Red joked.

"Still, two weeks of doing nothing." Dan retorted.

"Well, there won't be much to do on duty anyway. Peacetime is boring." Derek said.

"Yeah, maybe we should go start a fight somewhere." Red joked.

"Naw, I kind of like not being shot, stabbed, hit, blown up, all that." Derek laughed.

"Roger that. Hey, you heard from our pals in other dimensions lately?" Red asked.

"I was talking with Jaycee the other day. Things are alright in his area I guess. How about you?" Dan asked.

"I talked to Dusty before I left for that last mission. He showed me some weird video called 'Gangnam Style' or something. Pretty fucking stupid, but it's stuck in my head and I learned the dance. It's fun though." Derek stated as he opened his beer.

"Oh yeah, I saw that too. Shit that happens back home, eh?" Red added.

"Oh yea. Halo 4 came out too. I plan on having a copy sent here soon." Derek said.

"Ok enough BS. Let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about 'back home'." Dan interrupted.

"Alright, I guess. How are the families?" Derek asked.

"Fluttershy is aight. I helped her expand the house a bit, being she keeps getting more and more animals." Red said as he took a drink.

"AJ is fairly busy with the farm. I help out quite a bit. Most of the apples are already harvested." Dan said.

"Oh nice. Well, me and RD are just swell I suppose. Haven't done much lately, minus the occasional flight and hanging out with the others." Derek replied. Suddenly, a soldier rushed into the bar and ran up to Derek.

"Sir, Princess Celestia is on base, and she wants to talk to you!" He said between breaths.

"Oh god, I bet she's pissed about the mission." Derek grumbled as he stood up. "I'll see y'all later, finna get yelled at." He joked.

.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

.

Derek jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the briefing room, which had Royal Guards posted around the entrance. He entered the building and came face to face with Celestia.

"Noble Derek, we have to discuss something." She said.

"Ok, I know what this is about…. But the Griffon King had it coming…" Derek explained.

"Not that. What you did on your last mission was necessary. We have something else to discuss. Earlier today we came in contact with some Changelings on the outer borders of the Kingdom. I fear they are trying to make their way back for another attack on Equestria." Celestia advised.

"Changelings. Haven't had many run-ins with them. I suppose I could deploy a few units for security, but I won't mobilize my forces until I get some real intel on the situation." Derek answered.

"Agreed. If anything comes up, let me know." Celestia said.

"Will do. I'll have guards on every border crossing by the end of the day." Derek said as he exited the room. He walked back to the HMMWV and turned the radio on. "Command, I need a several units activated. Send one unit to each border crossing in Equestria, there may be a national threat." He ordered.

"Roger, units being selected now. Out."

'_Oh boy, I can feel this one. A small war with the Changelings. Things will be hella different from their last attempt on Equestria.'_ Derek thought. Little did he know, a very, _very_ bad event was about to happen…..

**Sorry for the delay people. I've had a rough couple of days… being in the hospital.**

**.**

**.**

**So this is what happened… A guy owed my friend money, they got in a massive argument on Facebook, and they planned to meet at the mall to settle it. I went with as backup because the other guy was a shitbag and couldn't be trusted to show up alone like they agreed. So no shit there I was standing several feet away from my friend when the other guy walks into the mall with three other dudes as backup. What a fucking pussy. They argue, and then they all jump my friend. I rushed in and tackled one of them. I got a few punches in before he kicked me off. As I got up, he charged me with this gay pocketknife and stuck me in the upper left side of my torso, like right under the shoulder. It fucking hurt. So what I do is use some disarm move I learned at training (thank you Army hooah). I broke his wrist, then his arm, then hit him in the face, breaking his nose. I then took him down and started punching him as hard as I could in the ribs, cracking three of his ribs. No lie. Then we went to Ye Olde Hospital and I got fixed up. I know his injuries cause my friend found them out before I left. **

**The other guy is still in the hospital XD**

**.**

**.**

**So that's my excuse for being so late on this chapter, sorry. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Quote of the Day: Drill Sergeant: "How did you steal all our ammo, PVT?"**_

_**Me: "Cause I'm a ninja, Drill Sergeant."**_


	3. UPDATE AND SHIT

Sorry for the delay people. I have been on duty a lot, so calm your tits. I will have the next chapter out in the next couple of days.

.

.

Now, as you all know, there was a shooting at a school recently. Not only was it a school, it was an elementary school. If there is one fucking thing that grinds my goddamn gears, it's a shitbag who thinks he's cool enough to go into a public place and open fire. The fact that it was a school with young children makes me even more angry.

.

.

As of tomorrow, I will be posting security in my hometown's elementary school as a way to show that I won't allow any of that stupid fucking bullshit in my fucking town. I ask of you to pray for the families of the fallen kids and adults as I patrol the school, showing that there is security in a place that should already be safe.

.

.

Now show your support. Post a review, FR my Facebook, sub to my Youtube channel, and let the rest of the world know that a Brony/Soldier is going out of his way to protect the younger generations of his town. I want as many Bronies as possible to be showing support for those families.

.

.

Also, fuck the government and their stupid fucking plans to ban a lot of semi-auto rifles. Guns don't kill people, people kill people. Y'all politicians are fucking retarded.

.

.

Now go forth and do work, my fellow Bronies. Write your fanfics, make your videos, whatever you all do. I'm going to be at the school for the next week at least. For updates, go to my Facebook, or request my number. I will be posting photos of my former elementary school, photos with the students, and some other shit that will be a surprise.


End file.
